


Reflecting

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin reflects on how good his life is





	Reflecting

As Anakin flew back to his home planet, he thought about his love for Obi Wan and couldn't help but smile. That guy had brought him so much joy to his life. He had no idea that when they met and trained under Qui Gon Jinn together that they would end up falling in love and end up adopting an abandoned child together. The mission he just finished wasn't a long or draining one but he was drained emotionally from missing his two favorite people. He replayed a holovid that Obi Wan had sent him a few hours ago of him and Shmi singing him a song. Anakin smiled because it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He wondered how he got lucky enough to deserve two wonderful people. As he watched the video on repeat, his eyes kept going back to Obi Wan and that smile. He remembered the first time he and Obi Wan had gone on a date. Obi Wan was visibly nervous. Anakin had remembered laughing at him and telling him to calm down. Obi Wan eventually did just before they had dinner. Afterward, they had walked to the gardens and laid in the grass o watch the sunset. Obi Wan watched the sunset, Anakin mostly just watched Obi Wan. They shared their first kiss under the beautiful colors of the sky. He missed those lips and could not wait to get home and kiss them. He knew by the time he arrived back, it would be after one in the morning, so Obi Wan would already be asleep, but he didn't care. He had gone almost a week without kissing him. He remembered their wedding day, Anakin couldn't stop crying because Obi Wan had chosen him, of all people to spend the rest of his life with. That was his favorite day ever. Reflecting on his family and favorite memories with them, helped pass the rest of the time. After he landed, he ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He was grateful for the late hour because he wanted to see his family first before reporting to the counsel. He quietly went inside. Before making a beeline for his room, he checked on his almost four year old daughter. She was sleeping soundly. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing the door and walking into his bedroom. Obi Wan was stretched out wearing absolutely nothing. It was a glorious sight to Anakin who quickly used the bathroom and got ready for bed so he could be with his Obi Wan. Obi Wan opened his eyes when he felt the weight of the bed change. 

"Finally," he mumbled sleepily. Anakin pressed his lups to Obi Wan's before he could say anything else and for a few sweet minutes, they got lost in each other's kisses. 

"I'm so glad to be back home," Anakin told him happily.

"Not as glad as I am to have you back home," Obi Wan replied sending love to Anakin through their force bond. 

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's cheek and after a few minutes, they were both asleep.


End file.
